Unfading Fate
by Luck of a Loner
Summary: Alice Kirkland died in a terrible accident after running away from home to be with her American lover. Her parents decided to revive her with the power of magic, but it turned out that she became a guy instead. Arthur Kirkland now tries not to fall in love with a man named Alfred F Jones that was his previous life lover. USUK, slight USFem!UK


**- Unfading Fate -**

**Rated M**

**USUK & Slight USFem!UK**

* * *

Alice closed her eyes briefly. The sound of the evening wind brushed through her ear as the ray of light from the rising moon shadowed her lover's dark blond hair. The balcony's door opened widely and leaned against the dark painted wall, bringing rigid coldness that made her shiver. It was comforting though, because if it isn't chill her spine, she couldn't bear the maddening pleasure that her lover gave.

She panted softly as sweats began to stream down her temple. She moaned to the awkward touch, and groaned when he put his warm hand on her smooth skin, gently to not making her feel shock. He opened the clothing that cover her beautiful body and with a split second, all her clothes were spread across the carpeted floor. She blushed as she tried not to prevent him to take over herself. It was embarrassing to show her private part to her lover, but the looks on his bright face made her feel calm and soothing.

The blond man carefully leaned down and placed his ear on her stomach, then he turned his head to face her. His lover was as pretty as the open sea. He couldn't really describe it, but it was certainly breathtaking. Her hair loosed messily against the pillow, her slim and slender curve rested on the crumpled bed sheet, her eyes sparkled lively weren't covered by the glasses she used to wear, her cheeks were as red as the rose, and her pink glossy lips parted erotically. Oh how the man wanted to just eat her up wholly.

The man gently settled himself between the girl's legs, and pushed his face to her collarbone. He licked and sucked the soft white skin, responded by a muffled moan from his partner. A deep bite was proceeded and he left a light pink hickey beside her throat. He then traveled down to her thin neck and kissed it, smirked when the girl let a real moan out from her lips. He wet her skin by his saliva, as he reached out her small breast. He played with her nipple, and squeezed it a bit. To his pleasure, the girl's breath became faster and faster.

"A-Alfred..." The girl muttered the man's name and moaned hungrily. The man that was recognised as 'Alfred' lifted up his head and saw that she seemed isn't feeling well. He titled his head to the side and got a rather weird confuse look. The girl caught her breath and mumbled. "Please be gentle."

Alfred smiled to her soft side and chuckled. He just couldn't stop liking this girl. She was unexpected, interesting, and never made him bored. She was as cute as hell, even if she didn't show him her kind side at all. Well, not that he didn't like it, no.. It was just, she seemed so carefree to him. He wished she could get out from the cage of her heart and be her true self, but it was impossible to the end of the world, considering her ultimate pride.

As Alfred took her breast, leaned down to his hand's level and nibbled her other nipple, the one that wasn't touched by his hand, the blonde groaned perpetually. Heat hovered all over her body and she barely could live with it. It was so pleasurable and she didn't want her lover to stop his movements.

Alfred heavily played with the nipple that was on his mouth, tasting sweets and other things that spread across his mouth after the first touch. He stopped when he had enough and gazed to the girl's face once more before grinning broadly and laughed quietly. Alice responded with a raised eyebrow and a pure confusion.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked shakily and he smiled to her innocence.

"You are so adorable when you are like this." He said with a soft and velvety voice. He traveled down his right hand off her breast and went to her smooth thighs. He rubbed his palm through her soft and pale skin and he felt a shiver from the one beneath him. Pants and unstoppable breaths were heard that showed that she liked the touch he was making. He smirked and went to her cunt.

He circled her hole gently and brushed the tip of his fingers into it. The girl gasped a little by his movements as she guided him to make a further move. He obeyed purposely and carefully put in one finger inside her body. She groaned to the awkward feeling that overwhelmed her. The pleasure grew as she struggled over it.

It was unremarkable. The heat and the pleasure were too much for Alice to bear. Sweats began to drop hesitantly and tears formed under her eyes. She tried to urge herself to control but she couldn't.

"Nngh~" she moaned, tried to let the blazing heat out from her sweaty body. The finger that moved inside her brushed against her prostate and she instantly arched her back, her nipples twitched when the man above her brought his hand to touch the swollen nipples. Alfred played with her chest once more, before adding one finger beside the one that was already planted. He growled to the inviting heat and the tightness of his lover. It was making him so aroused.

"So.. tight..." He stretched the hole and made a scissory movement. The girl winced in pain, but didn't stop the man.

Not long after that, Alfred put inside the third and last finger. He let it in and out slowly, and carefully thrust it to her prostate. Alice breathlessly moaned and gasped. It was pain at first, but the more she got used to it, more pleasure would she feel. Even though she was a virgin, she did know how it would feel to do this. She knew all along, but she could only wonder when she would really do it. And know, with her beloved, she was going to.

Alfred couldn't take it anymore. His member was becoming more and more hard as he observed his lover. He took out his fingers, earning a small moan from the blonde. He could tell that she was feeling strange not to be filled with something anymore, but he had to take the fingers out first if he wanted to feel her lovely heat. He unzipped his pants, pulled it off along with his boxer and threw it to the amount of clothes on the floor. He was now as nude as the girl.

Alice blushed when she saw the hardened member and looked away, couldn't face the man. The man only chuckled to her naivete as held his member. He guided the tip to the stretched hole and pushed in. The girl screamed without any voice. It was hurting her. The pain was flowing through her body like water. Her eyes sparkled because of the tears beside her eyes.

Alfred was idle for a while. Even though he felt pleasure, he was sure Alice hadn't felt any of it at all. He brushed his hand on her cheeks, soothing her. Her breath came back to usual after that. She muttered. "I-I'm fine. You can continue."

The blond man started with a shallow thrust at first, but then, it quickened as the time went on. He pounded into the hole as the addicting warmth that surrounded his length spread across his body. It was amazing. The feeling that he felt that time, he couldn't describe it.

"A-Al-Alfred~ M-More... Ah~" Alice circled her hands around Alfred's shoulder and pulled him into a deep kiss. She opened her mouth, begging the man's tongue to be inside of her cavern. The man complied. His tongue went inside the mouth, passed the lips, and licked the girl's tongue and cavern. She squirmed into the kiss and tried to moan against the pleasure all over her being, but the kiss silenced her beautiful voice.

They pulled apart, took in an amount of air as a thin trail of saliva attached to their tongue. Alfred kept his pace, not too fast nor slow, until he thrusted to the girl's sweet spot, making her begging for more. "F-Faster, Alfred.. A-Ah.."

"Anything for you, my love" And he fastened the thrusts.

Moans, gasps, and screams echoed through the quiet night. The moon shadowed two bodies that had become one for the first time. Trees whispered a velvety tone to both of them. They stopped their movements when a groan came out from the one that was on top, pointed that the passionate make of love had come to the end.

Alfred came after he pulled out his cock from the girl's cunt. Ivory white liquid scattered on the bodies along the sheets. The man rolled to the girl's side, so he didn't passed out on her body. He was deadly tired. His body was sore and weary. But it was an unforgettable moment. Being with the one he loved the most and they were making their love to the next level. It was unmeasurable. He glanced at Alice as he met a pair of dull emerald eyes. He smiled.

"I love you, Alice..."

Alice closed her eyes, leaned closer to the exhausted face and kissed her lover's forehead. She mumbled.

"I love you too..."

* * *

Alice woke up with the sounds of birds' chirps and the dazzling light. She glanced to beside her, but only met a hollow air. She flashed a disappointed smile and closed her eyes.

"Let the fate meets us once more..."

* * *

**It's PWP in this chapter. I meant this to be a prologue, but it became a smut instead. Sorry if this is as bad as hell, because it's my first smut. After this, let the real story begin.**

**Note: By the way, in the first chapters, like chapter 1 and 2 or maybe 3, it will still be USFem!UK, but after that, it will change into USUK. Yup, Yaoi's coming soon...**


End file.
